


Art Lover

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: March Bingo: Kink Card #5 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Erotic Photography, M/M, boudoir photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home to the results of an erotic photo session Danny instigated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Lover

"Hey. M'home. How was it?" Steve asked.

"As in, how'd our experiment go?" Danny said from Steve's living room sofa. "It went great. Got us groceries for all the way into next week… then I whipped the place into shape."

It was a first test of only one of them working a Friday when there was no active case - the other staying home to prep for the weekend. If it worked, the four of them could each take a Friday once in a while and make up for weeks packed with fourteen-hour days.

There had been a lot of those, lately - so many, home felt like where they went to crash for a while. Steve was looking forward to fixing that this weekend.

"Looks great, Danny,” he tossed his keys on the hall table, walking over to join him. "What've you got there?" 

Danny was unwrapping the second of several large, rectangular and square items that were strewn around the room – on the floor, the couch, the coffee table, each of them covered in high-quality butcher's paper. 

"The artwork we splurged on? It arrived an hour ago."

It hit him right as Danny said it, as he sat next to him, what he was going to see. He felt his face warm at the sight of the thick, black frames with the professionally shot and processed prints lying in them; heard himself make an involuntary, self-deprecating kind of huffing sound.

"Oh....those."

"Don't start with the 'oh, those.' Take a look. They're frigging gorgeous."

It was a month ago that Danny noticed the cards a photographer had been allowed to leave on the bar at the Belle Aurore: Twenty percent off boudoir photo sessions for club members. Steve thought Danny was kidding when he took a card and stuck it in his pocket – but a week later there had been white drop cloths all over their room and a (thank God) very professional photographer adjusting his camera, telling Steve he could drop his boxers whenever he was ready to start posing.

Steve slid back next to Danny on the sofa, relaxing into him. Half of him was looking forward to them. The other half was a little nervous, even though they’d go on the bedroom walls and Danny would mostly only ever see them.

"Wow," Steve examined the two Danny had opened, and shrugged. "Okay....well.... they're more...tasteful than I'd thought they might be. You'd hardly know they're me."

"Oh, babe, that's where you're wrong. I'd know they were you anywhere. You could spin me in circles for an hour and shoot me into another universe... I'd know they were you."

The first one was vertically oriented: Taller than wide. It featured Steve from behind, ‘standing’ on his knees, arms folded behind him at mid-back, hands grasping opposite forearms. The edges of his tats showed on each arm, black jute rope threaded around and around them in an intricate mesh from wrist to shoulder, Steve’s back and clenched ass filling the rest of the frame.

It was beautiful but real – nothing dressed up, just….

“Glorious…” Danny said. “Beautiful, bound man. I love that one.”

"Well…. I’ll keep my fingers crossed for the rest,” Steve said, not mentioning how concerned he’d been about leaving it to Danny to choose which pics to blow up to portrait size. The dom in Danny had won that battle, outright. "But I know for a fact he took, um, some shots that were more.....candid. Right?"

"Yep. Those are in here," Danny searched around on the sofa cushions, pulling up a photo album large enough to fill Steve's arms and handing it over. "Take a gander."

"Woah. Damn. That'd be... my junk. Up close. In a cock ring. Jesus."

Hard and red and leaking, Steve did not point out. It was hardly necessary to state it.

"Is that not hot?” Danny nudged him.

"I guess …hot is in the eye of the beholder."

"You might not be impressed, but I'm keeping this book in my nightstand. I'm flipping through it on a regular basis."

"You can have the real thing anytime, Danno."

"Happily, yes," Danny leaned in for a quick kiss. "But what can I say? I'm an art lover."

"The place looks so great, all cleaned up..." Steve changed the subject, nodding around at the living room and toward the kitchen. "Why don't we grab dinner out and keep it that way? And when we get home, we can unwrap the rest of the prints…and recreate a couple of them."

"Like this one?" Danny flipped a couple of pages deeper into the photo album, to a shot he clearly had already mentally bookmarked. 

It showed Steve from behind, again: On his knees, forehead down on their bed, his butt cheeks and the plug between them very prominent in mid-frame. His legs trailed behind with a spreader bar between his feet. His wrists were together, covered with PVC tape, fingers splayed as they tended to when he was settling into his bonds.

"Hell, yeah,” Steve said. “We can do exactly that. If you think you've got it in you?"

"Oh, babe.... more like the other way around," Danny said in his ear. "Precisely… the other way around."

~*~

It was, Steve thought over dessert, an unconscious stroke of genius suggesting dinner out. 

The two of them had those unopened prints on their mind the whole time. It had led to some deeply intent eye locks from Danny; to a hand tracing slowly over Steve’s thigh under the tablecloth half of the meal.

Maybe he’d insist on opening the prints one by one over the weekend. Make Danny wait for what he so visibly couldn’t wait for.

Sometimes the sub needs to run the show a little too. He had a feeling Danny wouldn’t mind….too much.


End file.
